Un type comme toi
by YuukiKoala
Summary: [School Life / UA] - Le bal de fin d'année approche, et ni Steve ni Tony ne veux inviter l'autre...Et pourtant, ils en crèvent d'envie. Alors, leurs amis vont tout faire pour essayer de les rapprocher. [Stony avec fond de Hawksilver et de Brucasha]
1. Chapter 1

**Note :** Bienvenue dans cette fic à chapitres (oui vous ne rêvez pas ça sera une fic à chapitre omm moi-même je suis surpris d'en avoir écrit une). Elle a 6 chapitres, et autant dire que bah c'est une School Life quoi. Donc pas de supers pouvoirs :p  
 **Note 2 :** Elle contiendra principalement du Stony, mais aussi un fond de Hawksilver et de Brucasha. Enjoyez bien votre lecture.

Steve Rogers, blond aux yeux bleus et connu pour être le fameux capitaine de l'équipe de football, et pour être surtout, une des personnes les plus connues du lycée, savait que les semaines qui suivraient, seraient... Particulièrement mouvementées.

Tout avait commencé quand James Barnes, son meilleur ami de toujours, brun aux yeux bleus, amusé et amusant, avait commencé à parler du bal de fin d'année. Cet événement présent dans tous les lycées d'Amérique et qui se transformait presque en une espèce de Saint Valentin où tout le monde se mettait à danser un slow à un moment donné de la soirée. Celui-ci approchait à grand pas, il ne restait déjà que deux semaines. Et bien qu'ils fussent tous les deux en deuxième année, avec de nombreux examens à devoir réviser, l'esprit du meilleur ami de Steve était déjà bien loin des révisions et des cours :

\- Lucy et Mary ont décidées d'être mes cavalières, mais je sens que je vais finir par surtout les observer danser...Enfin, ça sera réjouissant. S'il faut les aider à découvrir leur amour...  
\- Mais tu seras tout seul après non ?  
\- Bien sûr que non, je trouverais une autre cavalière. Je suis sûr que ça sera facile.

Steve avait ri, parce qu'il était habitué au comportement extravagant de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci avait passé une main derrière son dos, attrapant Steve par son épaule :

\- Et toi, avec qui vas-tu au bal ?  
\- ...Personne...

Soudain, la tête du blond semblait bien plus déçue. Comme s'il y avait quelqu'un dans son esprit à cette question, mais que de toute évidence, cette personne n'était pas approchable.  
Bucky, enfin James mais de son surnom, tapota son épaule doucement, et demanda, avec un petit sourire en coin :

\- Même pas le fameux Stark ?

Steve avait souri légèrement, puis avait secoué la tête, l'air attristé.

Personne au lycée ne savait que Steven Rogers, le grand et fameux capitaine de l'équipe de football ressentait envers Anthony Stark, le chef du club de science. Du moins, c'est ce que Steve croyait.

Les deux ne traînaient pas vraiment ensemble, mais ils étaient binômes de physique chimie, et se croisaient à d'autres cours. Et de toute évidence, il arrivait souvent qu'ils se croisent, ce qui avait fait qu'ils s'étaient un peu rapprochés au bout de ces deux années de lycée.

Steve n'était pas sûr qu'il pouvait dire que Tony était son ami, malheureusement, mais au moins, il avait l'avantage que celui-ci le connaisse et qu'ils aient l'occasion de se parler.

Il n'empêcha, que sa réponse fut brève, et accompagnée d'une moue légèrement déçue :

\- Non...

Et s'il y avait une chose que James Barnes savait, c'était que son meilleur ami craquait totalement pour Anthony Stark. Il l'avait souvent embêté avec ça, disant que puisqu'il était assez courageux pour faire face à des petites frappes, il pouvait bien se permettre d'aller déclarer sa flamme. Mais jamais le sujet n'était allé plus loin que ça.  
Parce que malgré tout le courage que Steve pouvait avoir, il se disait que s'il venait à avouer son amour pour Stark, celui-ci allait forcément le rejeter. Ou alors que ça ne serait pas sérieux.  
Parce qu'il fallait le dire, Anthony Stark était connu pour ses coups d'un soir. Les rumeurs qui couraient à ce sujet étaient nombreuses. Comme le fait qu'il était toujours entouré d'au moins deux superbes filles quand il venait en soirée. Ou celui qui disait qu'il aurait aussi passé du moment dans le lit avec certains de ses meilleurs amis, filles et garçons inclus. Et que bien sûr, sa plus longue relation avait duré en tout et pour tout, deux semaines.

Steve savait que son amour était insensé, d'autant qu'il passait plus son temps à se prendre la tête avec Stark que réellement lui parler gentiment. Mais Stark, tout sarcastique qu'il était, restait drôle, et intelligent, et plus sympathique qu'il n'en avait l'air. Attentionné, protecteur... C'était quelqu'un de bien.  
Et puis, le blond s'était bien rendu compte que le brun cachait quelque chose derrière ce sourire d'adolescent parfait.  
Il savait même ce qu'il y avait derrière.  
Parce qu'il l'avait déjà vu, une fois, quand tout le monde avait quitté le lycée, que lui était resté pour son entrainement.  
Cette mine triste qu'avait arboré longtemps Tony, en ayant l'air désespéré.

Et d'une façon ou d'une autre, ça l'avait encore plus fait craquer.

Mais terminer avec un garçon qui n'était pas capable de sortir avec quelqu'un si longtemps que ça... Steve savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il aimait beaucoup trop la fidélité pour se permettre un pareil écart.

\- Roh allez, tu devrais juste l'inviter au bal, profiter de lui, et voir...  
\- Bucky, tu sais ce que ça va donner.  
\- Alors fais le craquer au point qu'il ne voit pas d'autres garçons que toi.  
\- Je crois qu'il préfère les filles.  
\- On verra ça, Stevie, on verra ça.

Bucky tapota l'épaule de son meilleur ami, avec un air de comploteur. Steve l'observa, eut un petit rire, et secoua la tête. Il ne put pas en savoir plus, parce que de toute évidence les cours reprenaient. Et si Bucky apprenait le russe, Steve s'était contenté d'arts plastiques.

Ils se séparèrent donc dans le couloir, tandis qu'un autre groupe d'amis parurent aussi prendre chacun un chemin différent.

Ce groupe d'ami, c'était bien sûr Anthony Stark son air fier et amusé, ses yeux bruns, ses cheveux bruns, son début de poil au menton, démontrant que la puberté l'avait déjà approché. Mais aussi, ses deux meilleurs amis de toujours : Clinton Barton, et Natasha Romanoff. Les deux étant connus respectivement pour être le chef de club d'archerie et la cheffe de club de self défense.  
Autant dire qu'ils faisaient parfois autant office de garde du corps de Tony, que d'amis.

Juste avant, Clint et Natasha tenaient donc compagnie à Tony. Celui-ci faisait la liste de tous les gens qui avaient pu l'inviter au bal. Après tout, si la rumeur disait qu'il n'avait encore invité personne, beaucoup d'élèves eux, avaient tentés d'en faire leur cavalier.

\- Il faut dire que tu es le fils du directeur... Ça aide à être populaire !  
\- Oh tu sais Clint, j'ai reçu pleins d'invitations aussi... avait répliqué Natasha avait un sourire amusé.  
\- ...Ils ont peur de rien. Je veux dire, ils ne connaissent pas ton surnom ?  
\- Il faut croire que non.

Natasha, après avoir manqué de castrer un garçon qui avait pensé être son petit ami, mais qu'elle avait presque utilisé pour le punir d'avoir osé manquer de respect aux femmes, avait reçu le fabuleux surnom de Veuve Noire.  
Tony avait ri en observant ses deux amis, et avait secoué la tête

\- Mais ça ne m'aide toujours pas à choisir avec qui je vais y aller... Peut-être Bruce.  
\- Ne me vole pas mon cavalier, avait alors répliqué Natasha  
\- Oh, alors c'est lui finalement ?

Natasha avait hoché la tête, et Clint avait souri doucement. Depuis le temps que les deux-là se tournaient autour... Il avait suffi que Natasha calme Bruce un moment où il s'était mis en colère - chose qui arrivait malheureusement régulièrement à cause d'un trouble de la personnalité de Bruce – et après ça, ils avaient semblé plus proches.

\- Bon alors qui... se demanda Tony à voix haute  
\- Moi si tu veux !  
\- Clint, tu sais très bien que je t'adore, mais je sais de mon côté, que tu devrais inviter une certaine personne du club d'athlétisme  
\- ...On verra ça... Pietro a autre chose à faire.

Clint avait regardé ailleurs, comme embarrassé, ce qui avait amusé Nat qui lui avait appuyé sur la joue avec son doigt, pour l'embêter un peu plus.  
Tony avait donc poursuivi dans sa recherche de personne à choisir. C'est à ce moment-là que ça avait sonné.

\- Bon, on verra ça après les cours.

Et soudain, Natasha eut comme une révélation. Après tout, elle et Tony allaient tous les deux en cours de russe avec un certain James Barnes. Barnes qui avait un meilleur ami nommé Steve Rogers...  
Et fait amusant, alors que Tony était sorti avec quasiment tout le lycée ou avait visé chaque élève de seconde année. Jamais, il n'avait parlé de passer un peu de bon temps avec Rogers. Et pourtant les deux se croisaient assez souvent pour qu'il le cible.

\- Pourquoi tu n'inviterais pas Rogers ?  
\- J'avoue ! Je me suis demandé pourquoi tu n'avais jamais essayé d'être avec lui.  
\- Parce que Steven Rogers ne sors qu'avec des gens sérieux, tout le monde le sait, répliqua rapidement Tony : bon, Nat viens, on va être en retard...  
\- Tu devrais l'inviter lui, insista-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin, en voyant la réaction de son ami  
\- Nat, tu te souviens si on avait des devoirs ? Je sais pas si je les ai fait...Au pire je les ferais sur le tas...

Voyant que de toute évidence Tony ne voulait pas aborder le sujet, elle lâcha un soupir.

Il fallait dire qu'Anthony Stark avait un grand secret. Bon peut-être pas si grand que ça, parce qu'en vérité, ses amis commençaient à se douter de quelque chose, mais...  
Anthony Stark était amoureux de Steven Rogers. Sauf qu'il savait que cet amour était impossible, parce que déjà, à une époque ils passaient leur temps à se prendre la tête, et ensuite, Steve était du genre plus fidèle qu'un chien.

Jamais il ne voudrait de quelqu'un comme Tony. Jamais.  
Alors non, Anthony n'avait certainement pas invité le capitaine de l'équipe de football à venir danser avec lui, ça aurait été bien ridicule. Et il préférait changer de sujet, ne pas en parler, et faire tout pour enterrer ses sentiments qu'en parler à qui que ce soit.

Et après tout, Clint ne pouvait rien dire sur ce fait, parce que c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait aussi pour un certain première année qui courais remarquablement bien. Alors que les deux semblaient éprouver chacun le même sentiment que l'autre.  
Bon et Natasha... Natasha de toute façon, Tony le savait, allait s'accrocher. Il connaissait son amie, il savait qu'elle savait, et il le sut encore plus quand elle lui écrit un message en russe pendant le cours.

"Invite le au bal, je suis sûr qu'il dira oui"

Elle avait bel et bien compris. Quoiqu'elle n'y comprenait rien. Elle pensait que Steve l'aimait. Mais c'était faux.  
Tony avait froissé le papier et l'avait jeté. Non loin de Barnes, qui l'avait ramassé et lu.  
Ne sachant pas de qui Stark parlait, il décida de ne pas parler de ce mot à Steve... Mais de lui affirmer que de toute évidence, Anthony préférait bien les garçons aux filles et que tout ceci rendrait les choses bien plus facile pour eux.

Oui, c'était décidé, James allait tout faire pour préparer Steve à ce bal, et Tony deviendrait son cavalier, de gré... ou de force. Et alors que le cours de russe se poursuivait dans un calme olympien - il fallait être bien sérieux pour prendre une pareille langue en option, et ils n'étaient pas nombreux -, James prit une autre page de son cahier pour y noter- en anglais - ses idées pour ce qu'il allait préparer pour son meilleur ami.

Le bal était dans deux semaines et si certains avaient déjà leurs cavaliers, personne ne se doutait ce qui allait se passer durant ce fameux moment, où James Barnes allait montrer toutes les compétences de persuasion de Steven Rogers pour séduire l'incroyable et presque pas si approchable que ça, Tony Stark.  
Et personne ne pourrait rien faire contre ça, encore moins l'homme que Tony voulait potentiellement inviter selon le mot qu'il avait attrapé au vol. 


	2. Chapter 2

\- Et au fait, vous allez mettre quoi comme tenue, au bal, vous ?

C'était Clint qui avait lâché ça, alors qu'ils étaient contre la rambarde du lycée, dans la cour de récréation. Le cours de russe était passé, un autre cours avec, et chacun avaient encore un cours avant de pouvoir quitter l'école. Mais d'abord, il y avait une petite récréation, maigre consolation pour les élèves les plus épuisés.

De toute évidence, si Clint et Natasha étaient dans la même section, Tony lui, s'était décidé pour une section plus scientifique que les deux autres. Rien de surprenant quand on savait que Tony Stark était un génie de la science. Et que c'était même surprenant qu'il ne soit qu'en deuxième année de lycée au lieu de sauter un nombre incalculable de classe.

Mais selon ses propos, il rattrapait derrière en apprenant des choses avec le MIT. Les relations de son père lui permettaient cet étrange petit accroc à l'éducation scolaire habituelle.

Natasha paru réfléchir à la question de Clint. C'était une question pertinente et intéressante, et il y avait de quoi y songer. Elle pouvait mettre une superbe robe qui attirerait tous les regards sur elle, juste pour s'amuser un peu à jouer de son surnom - la Veuve Noire - soit, elle pouvait mettre quelque chose de plus sobre et confortable, rester vers Bruce, et éclater la figure au moindre idiot qui lui casserait les nerfs.

Quoique si elle éclatait la figure de tout le monde, elle savait que de toute évidence le directeur et le CPE n'allaient guère apprécier. Elle n'avait pas envie de se justifier devant Fury sur le pourquoi elle aurait frappé les gens. Même si, elle le ferait, parce que durant les bals, l'esprit lugubre et dépravé des élèves se réveillaient. Et que de toute évidence, Natasha ne supportait pas que les mâles en chaleur regardent les filles comme des proies à manger le soir même.

Bien qu'il fût vrai que parfois, c'étaient les filles qui faisaient cela, et que Natasha était d'avis que le fait d'être une fille n'excusait pas de mater quelqu'un de façon beaucoup trop tendancieuse.

\- Soit ma robe noire soit ma robe verte, fini-t-elle par conclure simplement, comme si ça expliquait tout.

Mais Clint et Tony connaissaient bien leur amie. Et aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, cela signifiait connaître un bout de sa garde-robe. Alors ils purent imaginer facilement la robe dont elle parlait, et Clint décida de donner son avis :

\- La verte. Y paraît en plus que c'est la couleur préférée de Bruce.  
\- Alors la verte. J'ai choisi. Et vous ?

Clint eut un petit sourire :

\- J'ai entendu une rumeur.  
\- Une rumeur ? demanda Tony, intrigué  
\- Ouais, celle comme quoi le bal va être annoncé comme étant un bal costumé au final.  
\- Oh, je vais peut-être mettre autre chose que ma robe verte, au final, fit remarquer Natasha, l'air amusée  
\- Donc tout le monde va se retrouver costumé, lâcha Tony l'air intéressant.  
\- Oui. Normalement, le conseil des élèves devrait donner la confirmation d'ici demain midi.

Tony se mit à réfléchir à ce propos. Se déguiser, au fond, il le faisait presque en permanence. Montrant à tout le monde un aspect fort, un aspect rayonnant, quand il n'était pas si confiant que cela. Alors se déguiser réellement avec des vêtements pouvait être passablement drôle. Il eut un petit sourire.  
Il était sûr que le conseil allait valider ça.  
Parce que leur président donnerait sûrement tout pour mettre un costume de la personne qu'il admirait le plus. Tony en était sûr.

Et s'il l'était autant, c'était parce qu'il connaissait très bien Phil Coulson. Tout le monde le connaissait très bien en fait. Ce terminale, qui avait la particularité d'être un fan incontesté du capitaine de l'équipe de football. Certaines rumeurs disaient même qu'il en serait amoureux. Et jamais Coulson n'avait fait taire ces faits.

Tony eut un petit sourire amusé, s'imaginant déjà Coulson se trimballer avec un maillot ressemblant trait pour trait à celui de Steven Rogers.

Il pourrait l'embêter un peu pendant le bal, s'il faisait vraiment ça.

\- Tony ? Du coup toi tu as une idée ?  
\- Hm... Je ne sais pas... Je pourrais faire du cosplay.

Les deux amis du lycéen populaire connaissaient très bien ce terme. Il fallait dire que Tony était aussi connu pour avoir une tendance à aimer la culture populaire, notamment depuis qu'il était devenu très proche du petit seconde, Peter Parker.

Peter Parker, qui n'avait que treize ans, mais qui était déjà au lycée, grâce à son génie. Lui au moins avait sauté des classes, bien qu'il ne s'en vantait certainement pas. En fait, il rougissait souvent quand on lui en parlait, comme gêné.  
Mais son intelligence était indéniable.

Et c'était pour cette raison, mais aussi le fait qu'il avait également choisi la filière scientifique, que Tony s'était rapproché de lui. Ce gamin l'amusait, et même s'il ne voulait pas le reconnaître, il le voyait comme un petit frère qu'il fallait protéger, et aider au maximum. On avait après tout, déjà vu Tony donner un nombre incalculable de conseils à Parker, comme si, s'il ne le faisait pas, celui-ci allait trébucher sur les mauvaises personnes et s'attirer des ennuis.

D'ailleurs, il y eut une fois où Peter se retrouva dans l'embarras à cause de camarades malveillants.  
On dit qu'ils ont depuis croisé la route de Natasha, de Clint et de Tony, et qu'on ne les a plus jamais revus.

Et pourtant, ce n'était pas comme si Peter ne savait pas se défendre : on lui connaissait des aptitudes sportives assez confortables pour qu'il puisse pouvoir riposter si quelqu'un venait à essayer de le frapper. Mais il avait une tête qui amenait à vouloir qu'on le protège. Il semblait parfaitement innocent, et puis, au vu de son insouciance, il n'y avait rien de surprenant à ce qu'il soit finalement gardé par Tony ou ses deux meilleurs amis.

Toujours est-il que Peter Parker avait déjà parlé de cosplay à Tony. Et ce, quand il lui avait raconté avec enthousiasme, comment il s'était retrouvé à la convention Star Wars avec ses amis, et que ça avait été génial. Et bien sûr, qu'il avait pu se déguiser en son personnage favori, BB-8.

Ça avait perturbé le deuxième année qu'on puisse se déguiser en robot, mais il avait fait avec et avait laissé Peter continuer d'en parler. Au final, ça avait gagné son intérêt malgré tout.

Alors il s'imaginait qu'il pouvait essayer ce truc de cosplay. Ça pouvait être drôle. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait avoir un problème à trouver les moyens de faire son déguisement. Après tout, Tony venait d'une famille suffisamment riche pour qu'il puisse faire tout ce qu'il voulait.

\- Et tu vas faire qui ? Fini par lui demander Clint  
\- Hm. Je ne sais pas...A votre avis ?

Natasha se mit à réfléchir avec Clint. L'idée était intéressante. A quel personnage Tony ressemblait-il le plus ?

\- Tu peux faire un cosplay de Batman ? Je veux dire t'as les moyens, lâcha le brun avec un petit sourire en coin

Tony secoua la tête. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il n'aimait pas trop Batman, il le trouvait un peu cheap, et carrément ridicule, d'être si sombre. Si lui, se retrouvait à devoir être un super héros, il se ferait un costume bien plus flamboyante que quelque chose de noir.

Donc pas Batman.

\- Non pas lui.  
\- Wonder Woman alors, proposa Natasha  
\- ... Non.

Bien que se déguiser en fille ne le dérangerait pas, Tony ne s'imaginait pas porter le costume de la super héroïne au fouet. Bien que pour le coup, son costume était assez flamboyant pour lui plaire, bien qu'il l'ait toujours trouvé trop court.

Tony continua d'y réfléchir, mais la récréation venait à se finir, et il supposa qu'il allait devoir y réfléchir pendant les cours. Ce n'était pas comme si ça allait le faire rater son année.

La récréation des deux meilleurs amis ne fut pas bien plus différente de celle du petit groupe de Stark, Barton et Romanoff.  
James aussi, avait entendu parler de l'idée même que le bal puisse être costumé. Il en avait doucement ri avec Steve :

\- Imagine, tu arrives avec un masque de Venise, tu t'approches de lui et...  
\- Tu parles, tu sais que je suis facilement reconnaissable, je doute que ça fonctionne...  
\- Bon, admettons, mais ça serait une super idée le costume !

Steve ne voyait pas comment ça allait être une super idée, mais il savait que son meilleur ami avait déjà une idée en tête, et il le laissa tout lui expliquer avec un certain enthousiasme :

\- Mais imagine ! Tu sors un costume qui est pile dans ses goûts et... Ou sinon ! Tu prends un costume et tu joues le rôle de ce costume ! Genre, un sorcier. Imaginons juste une seconde, un sorcier. Tu t'approches, tu dis "je vais te faire boire mes philtres d'amour" et voilà !  
\- Bucky, je doute que ce genre de phrases ne marche sur lui.  
\- Je suis sûr que ça le ferait au moins rire un peu.  
\- Admettons... Mais je n'ai pas trop envie d'être en sorcier à un bal.  
\- Bien, alors je vais te trouver un costume d'enfer. Je suis sûr sinon que... Tu pourrais demander à Coulson. C'est lui qui a proposé l'idée, et en plus, il est...Fan de toi. Il aura peut-être une idée.  
\- Peut-être...

Steve avait haussé les épaules. Il n'était déjà pas sûr de pouvoir aller au bal pour y draguer le fils du directeur, alors si en plus il allait devoir trouver un costume pour ça...  
Il soupira, et regarda son meilleur ami :

\- Je peux pas juste aller au bal pour m'amuser ? Genre, tu serais mon cavalier, et on danserait un peu et...Voilà.  
\- Mais moi je ne suis pas celui que tu aimes. Du moins... Peut-être que je me trompe ?

Bucky regarda sérieusement son ami et Steve eut un léger sourire.

Il y avait eu une époque, où Steve y avait songé. Avant Anthony, il y en avait eu d'autres qui avaient fait craquer son cœur, après tout. Par exemple, personne n'ignorait que durant toute son année de seconde, il était sorti avec une terminale qui avait fini par quitter le lycée et qui s'était bien trop éloignée pour qu'ils continuent de se voir.

Peggy Carter avait fait chavirer son cœur, et ça, tout le monde le savait. Elle avait été l'une des meilleures élèves du lycée, la présidente du conseil des élèves, un modèle pour tous, et surtout, une personne qui avait permis aux filles de n'avoir aucun problème. On disait même que Natasha l'avait prise pour modèle.  
Mais leur relation s'était terminée.

Steve en avait été un peu triste, mais il avait été heureux d'avoir son meilleur ami pour le consoler.  
C'est après que son cœur avait décidé de se consoler sur Stark.

Mais il était vrai qu'avant ça, il y avait eu un peu Bucky. Mais c'était plus une amourette d'enfant. Les deux se connaissaient depuis bien longtemps. Bucky disait même souvent "A l'époque où il était minuscule et tout chétif". Il fallait dire que préciser cela n'avait rien d'anodin, après tout, Steve faisait à présent pas moins d'un mètre quatre-vingt pour pas mal de muscles. Reconnaître qu'il avait, avant la puberté, été tout minuscule et maigre comme un haricot, avait un aspect assez cocasse.

Mais toujours est-il que oui, Steve avait craqué pour lui, à l'époque où l'amour n'avait pas trop de sens. Et il ne l'avait jamais nié.

\- Tu ne l'es plus, on est plus en maternelle.  
\- Quel dommage... avait sorti Bucky avec un sourire amusé

Steve eut un léger rire, et observa son meilleur ami :

\- Et toi, au fait, tu as la confirmation de Mary et Lucy ?  
\- Oh oui. D'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense, si on va vraiment avoir le droit à un bal costumé, je pense que je pourrais me déguiser en prêtre. Faire leur mariage, tout ça...  
\- Bucky...  
\- Quoi ? Pourquoi pas ?

Le capitaine de l'équipe de football secoua la tête en souriant doucement.  
Ce bal s'annonçait en tout cas mouvementé.

\- Alors tu as entendu la rumeur ?  
\- Oh que oui.

Il arrivait parfois, quand le lycée se vidait, que les élèves rentraient chez eux, que Tony Stark reste. Pas qu'il se retrouvait en retenue, juste que rentrer chez lui ne lui offrait pas grand-chose. Sinon l'impression d'être seul, l'impression de vide, et puis... C'était grand chez lui. Pas forcément ragoutant. Et son père avait toujours tout un tas d'exigence dont il se contrefichait bien souvent.

Alors il arrivait que Tony Stark reste.  
Ces moments-là, c'était ceux où Steve Rogers restait aussi. Bizarrement.

Ils se retrouvaient à quitter le lycée en marchant lentement, tous les deux, sans savoir exactement où ils allaient. Généralement, ils finissaient chez l'un ou l'autre et se séparait là, mais ça leur permettait de discuter.  
Ce petit rituel avait fait son apparition quand Rogers s'était rendu compte du mal être de Stark.

Tony avait d'abord protesté en disant qu'il n'avait besoin de personne, et encore moins d'un psy, mais au final, il s'y était fait. Ça leur permettait de se rapprocher autrement que pendant les cours de physique-chimie, après tout...

\- Si ça s'avère vrai, tu vas te déguiser en quoi ? Osa demander Steve qui se demandait ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans la tête d'Anthony à ces moments-là.  
\- Oh ça, c'est une surprise. Mais tu vois le petit Parker ?

Steve savait combien Tony était attaché au jeune Peter. Il hocha doucement la tête avec un petit sourire, avant que le scientifique ne poursuive :

\- Le gamin m'a déjà parlé de cosplay. Je t'avais raconté ?  
\- ...Ça me dit quelque chose  
\- Je pense que je vais faire ça.  
\- D'accord. Mais en quoi ça change du déguisement ?  
\- Les cosplayeurs sont plus assidus sur leur costume pour ressembler au personnage. Même avec la personnalité qu'ils abordent, pour rester au mieux fidèle à l'oeuvre et tout.

Le capitaine de football eut un doux sourire :

\- Ca a l'air intéressant, et ça te va bien, de te donner à fond même juste pour un déguisement.

Dire que Tony manqua un battement de cœur aurait été un euphémisme. Il se dépêcha de réapprendre à respirer après que Steve lui ait parlé de cette façon, et se contenta de hocher la tête, en prenant l'air le plus fier qui pouvait lui venir à l'esprit. Histoire de faire genre comme si de rien n'était.  
Leur discussion continua par la suite de tourner autour le bal, mais elle partit sur d'autres choses comme le fait que parler russe n'était pas si difficile. Chose que Rogers eut bien du mal à croire. Puisqu'après tout, même Bucky lui en avait déjà parlé, et qu'il n'avait jamais été bien sûr de pouvoir le croire sur ce point.

Cette promenade, où Steve et Tony se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre...  
C'était un moment privilégié à eux. Un moment privé où ils ne pensaient plus aux autres, juste à faire connaissance et à débattre ensemble.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note :** Désolé de pas l'avoir posté hier, j'aurais dû, mais j'étais occupé, hahaha. Mais voici le chapitre 3 où il se passe pas grand-chose…. Mais juste pour l'anecdote : de base cette fic devait être un one shot, et quand j'ai vu l'ampleur des personnages qui popaient de nulle part et des sous intrigues, je me suis dit que quitte à faire, autant en faire une fic à chapitres.  
 **Note 2 :** Et du coup j'ai oublié de dire que la fic avait un fond de Strange x Ross :'DDD

* * *

Quand le conseil des élèves s'adressait à l'école, tout le monde, ou presque, écoutait. Peut-être parce que celui-ci contenait uniquement des personnes choisies avec soin, qui pourraient évidemment être à la hauteur de ce qu'on attendait d'eux.

En effet, quand on regardait les membres du conseil, il n'y avait que des gens avec du charisme, et de quoi faire plaisir aux élèves. Comme Phil Coulson, bien sûr, qui présidait le dit conseil.

Mais il y avait aussi Everett Ross, qui lui n'étais connu que pour ses talents particuliers de comptabilité faisant de lui un trésorier hors pair, et bien sûr, Stephen Strange, qui avait cette particularité de régler les problèmes des gens avec une facilité étrange, tant qu'on l'appelait le magicien. Il s'occupait des problèmes, et de la sécurité. Bizarrement, grâce à son caractère impartial et ferme, le lycée pouvait se targuer de ne pas avoir trop de soucis entre élèves depuis qu'il était arrivé au conseil. Sans oublier Loki Odinson, qui était le pilier du charme de ce conseil : il était celui qui savait rassurer les foules, et les faire l'écouter. A vrai dire, des rumeurs disaient que lui et Stephen pratiquaient réellement la sorcellerie, mais personne n'avait jamais eu de preuve de ce fait.

Toujours est-il que le conseil inspirait ce respect que les gens lui donnaient sans soucis. Même pour Loki, qui était connu pour un certain nombre de retenue qu'il faisait pour harceler des élèves.

Et donc, le conseil des élèves avait réuni tout le monde dans la salle dédié pour. Un vaste amphithéâtre - qui servait parfois aux élèves pour se préparer aux cours à l'université -, qui se rempli plutôt rapidement puisque tous les élèves savaient que le sujet allait être important : on allait parler du bal de fin d'année.

Ce fut Coulson qui s'approcha du micro, alors qu'il était entouré de ses acolytes.  
Tout le monde l'écoutait, parce que bien évidemment tout le monde attendait la réponse à la rumeur : y allait-il avoir un bal costumé ?

Phil paru lire dans les pensées des élèves qui l'entouraient.

\- Bien, merci d'être venus, et pour les absents, ils auront l'information notée sur le panneau d'annonces...Même si bien sûr, je sais que de toute façon vous allez faire partir cette information comme une trainée de poudre.

Coulson n'était pas naïf, il avait très bien compris comment marchait le lycée. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que sa place au conseil lui correspondait tout à fait et qu'on lui faisait autant confiance en ce qu'il concernait connaître toutes les informations et potins qui se passaient à l'école.

Il était le meilleur pour tout savoir. Et il était même probable que ce fut lui qui avait lancé la rumeur sur le bal costumé pour faire piétiner les pauvres élèves qui ne savaient pas encore si l'information serait réelle ou non.

\- Je vais répondre à la question qui brûle vos lèvres : Oui.

Il y eut un silence.  
Apparemment les élèves n'étaient pas sûrs de bien comprendre ce que Coulson voulait dire par là. Mais bien évidemment, cela ne dérangea pas le garçon, qui poursuivit :

\- Oui, le bal de fin d'année, sera costumé. Donc à vos déguisements, cosplays, costumes, et imagination...

Immédiatement après avoir fini sa phrase, Coulson pu se voir accueillir par un tonnerre d'applaudissements et d'exclamations de joie. De toute évidence, les élèves étaient heureux, et ça faisait chaud au cœur de les voir aussi enthousiastes. Phil ne put d'ailleurs pas s'empêcher de sourire amicalement, presque ému de tant d'amour venant du public.

Alors que le bazar se créait par les nombreuses discussions et enthousiasme que suscitait la nouvelle, Phil parvint à calmer l'assemblée, obtenant toute leur attention.

\- Et maintenant, Stephen va vous parler du règlement et de la tenue à avoir... Enfin, de la façon de se comporter.

Puis il laissa le micro à Strange.  
Strange qui était connu pour celui édictant les règles, qui savait très bien vérifier si on les appliquait ou non.

Aussi, tout le monde redevint sérieux, conscient que si quelque chose se passait mal au niveau de ces prochaines règles, ils auraient un problème. Stephen pu ainsi commencer :

\- Bien. Ecoutez-moi bien, ce bal ne signifie pas anarchie complète et bazar impossible à gérer. Les déguisements qui se moqueront d'une ethnie, d'une personne, ou qui auront un caractère trop sexuel seront interdits. Mesdames, je sais que vous avez beaucoup de personnages qui sont très peu habillées et j'en suis désolé, mais je vous conseille de les rendre plus adapté à un lycée. Messieurs, c'est la même chose. De plus je vous rappelle...

Mais si les règles étaient importantes à écouter, Bucky ne tenait déjà plus en place. Il avait déjà des tas d'idées pour son meilleur ami qu'il comptait bien rendre charmant à souhait pour que Tony Stark lui tombe dans les bras. Alors, il ne cessait de fixer Steve, imaginant déjà en quoi il pourrait le voir.  
De fait, il n'était pas le seul à n'écouter que d'une oreille Strange qui, par chance, ne reprochait rien aux gens qui n'écoutaient pas. Après tout, si quelqu'un ne suivait pas une règle il comprendrait bien les conséquences de son acte, et voilà, simplement.

Tony était déjà ailleurs, à comploter sur son futur cosplay

\- Et je pourrais demander à Dior un de ses couturiers si jamais...  
\- Tsss, chanceux, lâcha Clint avec un petit sourire  
\- Au fait tu as choisi ton costume, Clint?  
\- J'hésite entre Robin des bois et Arrow.

Stark eut un léger rire, qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Strange qui le reprit :

\- Stark, tu voudrais partager quelque chose sur le fait de ne pas se promener dans les autres salles sans surveillances pendant le bal ? Après tout, il est vrai qu'on t'as déjà vu dans le laboratoire de physique alors que celui-ci était censé être fermé...

Il y eut quelques légers rires dans la salle et Tony offrit un grand sourire au membre du conseil :

\- Je serais bien trop occupé à être au bal pour m'amuser à faire des expériences dans le labo, donc y aura pas de soucis !

Strange le fixa avec un léger sourire mesquin, puis reprit.  
Tony regarda Clint et lui murmura :

\- En vrai tu hésites entre un archer et un archer quoi.  
\- Baaah ouais.

Au fond, le brun n'était pas surpris de la décision de son ami. Clint Barton était connu pour être l'archer du lycée. Ce qui voulait dire par là que s'il présidait le club d'archerie, il en était aussi le créateur et le quasi seul membre. Il avait gagné des championnats sans aucune difficulté, et un jour, on l'avait même vu tirer une flèche pile dans la cible les yeux fermés.

\- Et toi, Nat ?  
\- Je penche pour Kim Possible.

Tony manqua à nouveau de pouffer, mais il se retint, parce qu'il savait que Natasha était très sérieuse et que Strange allait encore lui faire une remarque. Mais au fond, cette idée allait aussi beaucoup à Romanoff, qui de fait était connue pour être... Quelqu'un de particulièrement douée en combat, et difficilement approchable. On pouvait facilement l'imaginer en espionne à combattre le mal. D'autant que les deux avaient la même chevelure rousse.

\- Oh, je fais Robin des Bois, tu fais Kim, et on sera tous les deux en Disney !  
\- ...Ça me donne une idée, fit Tony : et si je faisais un prince... Ou non ! Un méchant Disney...

Alors que Strange avait fini d'énoncer les règles, Tony n'avait toujours pas trouvé quel costume il allait faire. Cela le contraria. Ainsi, quand Strange demanda si les gens avaient des questions, Stark qui n'avait décidément aucun bouton off, se leva brusquement :

\- Moi j'ai une question !

Au regard de Stephen, celui-ci se douta que la question du lycéen n'aurait strictement aucun rapport avec le sujet, mais il était prêt à le rembarrer si cela était nécessaire :

\- Oui ?  
\- Tu me verrais bien en quel méchant de Disney ?  
\- Maléfique, répondit Stephen sans hésiter, sans toutefois préciser pourquoi  
\- Ah ? Je penchais pour la Méchante Reine mais ok !

Tony se rassit, et alors que la salle se remit à rire doucement, il avait un grand sourire. Il avait son personnage. Même s'il se demandait pourquoi Strange avait choisi celui-ci. Ressemblait-il tant que ça à Maléfique ? Il n'avait pourtant pas envie d'endormir une fille en la faisant se piquer à un rouet.

Mais bon, il reverrait le Disney, et en jugerait de lui-même. De toute évidence, à y réfléchir ça allait lui faire un costume bien sombre, lui qui parlait pourtant de ne pas vouloir faire Batman à cause de ça… Mais ça ne serait pas trop un problème.

L'élève était déjà parti dans le moindre détail, la moindre chose qui lui permettrait de faire son costume  
Il réfléchissait par exemple à la taille d'Angelina Jolie.  
Tony pensait au film en live action, se demandant alors s'il pourrait emprunter le costume de base aux studios Disney.

Alors que son cerveau tournait à plein feu, il comprit que le discours était terminé. Se levant, il suivit Clint et Natasha.

\- Alors, tu vas faire Maléfique, lui demanda Clint en sortant de la salle  
\- Hm... Peut-être bien oui ! Mais j'aimerais bien voir le film là, qui est sorti dessus, avec les vrais acteurs. Je l'ai jamais vu.  
\- On peut se faire ça en invitant Coulson ce soir. Et pourquoi pas Rogers.  
\- Juste Coulson ça sera bien ! s'exclama Tony.

Jamais il n'avait invité Steven Rogers à venir chez lui. Et pourtant il aurait pu, ce n'est pas comme s'il manquait de place, ou si Steve ignorait la richesse du jeune garçon. De plus, Howard, le père de Tony adorait Rogers. Presque autant que Coulson adorait Steve. Chaque fois, Tony l'entendait lui dire "et c'est un bon élève, et sa façon de diriger l'équipe de football rend la réputation de l'école particulièrement bonne...", ça en devenait lassant et presque frustrant.

Mais c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il refusait que Steve ne vienne. Pour ne pas que Howard se l'accapare.

Ou bien parce qu'il avait juste peur qu'à trop se rapprocher du blond, il découvre que ce qu'il craignait était réel, et que ses sentiments ne se contentaient pas simplement d'être de l'amitié. Et ce, malgré leur petit rituel de certains jours.

\- En plus, Coulson a des talents de couture, tu pourras le recruter, précisa Natasha  
\- Oh, tu sais, à mon avis il va être trop occupé à faire son costume de Steve Rogers.

Le trio d'amis eut un léger rire en y songeant, mais ça ne les empêcha pas de s'approcher de Coulson pour l'inviter à passer du temps avec eux. Celui-ci accepta avec plaisir :

\- Au fait vous êtes contents pour le bal ?  
\- Mais carrément !

Phil semblait heureux de ce fait.

Ils passèrent encore à côté de Bucky qui tapotait l'épaule de son meilleur ami, pour lui montrer Tony

\- S'il fait Maléfique, j'ai peut-être une idée de ce que tu peux faire...  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Le prince qui le rendra gentil.

Steve eut un léger rire :

\- Tu crois que ça marcheras ?  
\- Bah j'ai jamais vu presque aucun des films Disney, mais ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche ? Enfin je sais pas.

Les deux amis avaient une particularité assez amusante : leur connaissance en matière de pop culture était équivalente à 0. Oh bien sûr, Steve s'était déjà rattrapé sur Star Wars parce que Tony lui en avait parlé et qu'il s'était dit que ça leur ferait un sujet de discussion, mais sinon... Les deux étaient plus pris par leurs études ou le sport, ce qui expliquait leur manque de connaissance en la matière. Quand certains parlaient de la dernière saison de Game of Thrones, Steve, lui parlait des militaires et de leurs grades, sachant déjà où il irait après le lycée.

\- Au pire on regardera s'il faut... Ou on demandera à Coulson. Je te dis, il paraît qu'il sait coudre.  
\- Ca pourrait être bien... Je n'ai absolument aucune connaissance en la matière...

Soudain, Natasha se tourna vers eux et se dirigea vers les deux amis :

\- Au fait, les garçons.

Pendant un instant, Steve eut son coeur qui se mit à battre très fort. Si Natasha leur parlait, c'était peut-être que Tony voulait quelque chose ou que c'était en rapport avec lui, ou...

\- Je vais ouvrir un centre de pari pour deviner qui sera déguisé en quoi. Sauf Coulson. Tout le monde sait déjà.  
\- Sauf Coulson, bien sûr, fit Bucky qui avait très bien compris pourquoi

Steve eut un léger rire. Lui-même savait en quoi allait se déguiser Phil. Ça semblait évident pour tout le monde.

\- Si ça vous intéresse je vous dirais où trouver ça.  
\- Ok ! Ça peut nous intéresser ! Lâcha Bucky avec un petit sourire

Natasha hocha la tête et se dépêcha de rejoindre ses amis. Pendant ce temps, Bucky fit un grand sourire à Steve :

\- On pourra peut-être regarder ce que Tony aura voté pour toi...  
\- S'il vote pour moi.  
\- Je suis sûr que oui.  
\- Bucky, tes plans commencent à aller très loin.  
\- Je sais.

Steve soupira, mais eut un petit sourire pour James qui l'observait et qui s'exclama soudainement :

\- Allez, finalement, on va préparer ça ce week-end et pas le soir et on va bien travailler tu vas voir ! Et je vais tout faire pour avoir l'aide de Coulson. Quoique ça ne soit pas difficile si je dis pour qui sera le costume...  
\- Oh ça...

Alors c'était fait, et Coulson ignorait qu'il allait être le sens de tout un tas de monde qui comptait sur lui. Il ignorait ce qu'il avait provoqué. Quoique.  
C'était Coulson après tout. Ignorer, ce n'était pas un mot qui lui correspondait.


	4. Chapter 4

Note : Alors oui encore un chapitre en retard… Je suis désolé, mais cette semaine a pas été terrible et autant dire que j'ai eut un ENORME coup de mou. Pour m'excuser, et parce que je sais qu'il me reste que 2 chapitres à corriger et que je vais le faire dans les prochains jours, je vais aussi poster le chapitre 1 d'une autre fic à chapitres….Basé sur Thor et Loki et sur un univers steampunk maaais :D

Note 2 : Fun fact : Maléfique est un de mes disney préféré.

Ainsi, Coulson s'était retrouvé dans la maison de Stark. Pas qu'il fut un invité habituel, mais dire qu'il n'y était jamais venu serait mentir. Tony ne l'invitait pas tout le temps, mais Phil savait se faire aimer. Et puis, traîner avec un important membre du conseil des élèves quand on était le fils du directeur du lycée, ça semblait tellement logique...

Donc, quand il entra, il prit ses aises, et su exactement comment se tenir. Et autant dire que sa tenue était irréprochable, et que jamais Howard ne lui faisait de remarque.

Coulson était connu pour s'adapter avec une rapidité hors pair, et de toute évidence, ça lui apportait beaucoup de bonnes choses.  
Comme le fait qu'Howard Stark l'apprécie pas mal, et le trouve assez amusant. Et puis, les deux avaient un point commun : leur goût pour le capitaine de l'équipe de football, bien sûr.

\- Ah Coulson, ravi de vous voir, avait dit Howard en passant dans le couloir alors que Tony l'avait fait entrer

Coulson avait souri, et avait discuté rapidement avec Howard. Se donnant mutuellement des nouvelles de l'un et de l'autre, par pure politesse. C'était un peu leur propre rituel de quand Coulson venait chez les Stark.

Enfin, il fut évident que Phil n'était pas venu là pour se taper la discussion avec le directeur du lycée. Il suivit donc Tony, qui l'emmena dans le home cinema pour s'y installer.

Tony savait que jamais Howard ne participerait à leur moment cinéma, parce qu'il avait toujours autre chose à faire. Mais de toute façon, ça ne dérangeait pas son fils, qui semblait même préférer ce fait. Après tout, les jeunes devaient être entre eux non ? Et puis, si Howard venait regarder le film, il serait sûrement insupportable, plus que son fils même, à faire toujours plus de commentaires sur les incohérences probables... Donc autant le laisser derrière.

Déjà installés sur les confortables sièges de la salle, se tenait Clint et Natasha. Les deux inséparables. Il était difficile de déterminer quand ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Peut-être uniquement quand Clint courait après le capitaine d'athlétisme et Natasha après l'ami de Tony, Bruce. Mais autrement, il était régulier de les retrouver l'un avec l'autre. En matière de "meilleur ami" ils n'avaient rien à envier à Steven et James.

Et puis, ils ajoutaient toujours Tony dans leur duo. Comme une évidence, comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas s'éloigner de lui non plus.  
Et de toute évidence, Bruce était là aussi. Non loin de la rouquine. Après tout, il s'entendait vraiment avec Stark, alors pourquoi pas ? Et plus grande surprise encore, une personne auquel Phil ne s'attendait pas, il y avait Strange.

Strange qui préférait souvent rester cloîtrer chez lui, pour étudier et qui semblait toujours avoir du mal avec Tony. Mais Coulson eut un petit sourire : bien sûr qu'il savait qu'au fond ce n'était pas vrai, et que les deux s'entendaient bien. Et il était heureux de savoir que son collègue du conseil sortait un peu. Ca ne pouvait lui faire que du bien.

\- Tiens, Stephen, tu es là aussi ?  
\- J'ai répondu positif à une invitation parce que je voulais vérifier que je ne m'étais pas trompé sur ce que j'ai dit.

Coulson eut un petit rire et s'assit a côté de lui.

\- Surprenant que tu n'aies pas emmené Everett.  
\- Everett avait autre chose à faire.

Comme le lycée semblait être aux prises d'un nombre incalculable de rumeurs toutes plus diverses les unes et les autres, celle qui disait que Ross sortait avec Strange avait démarré comme une poudre il y a peu. Strange s'était médiocrement défendu, mais il semblait évident à tout le monde, au vu du regard que Stephen avait jeté à Phil, que la rumeur venait de ce dernier.

Pourtant, il semblait que Stephen s'était fait au fait que Coulson imaginait des couples improbables, puisqu'il avait répondu naturellement sans faire attention au sous-entendu que pouvait faire son camarade.

\- Bien, vous êtes tous prêts ?  
\- On est vraiment si peu nombreux ? demanda Clint qui remarqua les autres sièges vides  
\- Comme d'habitude. Au fait Clint, reste bien concentré, ce n'est pas l'heure de la sieste, lâcha Tony avec amusement, qui connaissait bien son ami.  
\- Je te promets rien, lui rétorqua l'archer, en s'installant encore plus dans son siège si confortable.

Bientôt, le film commença.

Tout le monde se taisait au début, mais rapidement chacun émis ses petits commentaires. Il n'y avait rien de bien surprenant, et personne ne semblait en être dérangé. Après tout, c'était une séance cinéma entre amis, ils n'allaient pas juste rester silencieux. Et de toute évidence, Tony prenait des notes. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Strange l'avait comparé à Maléfique, mais il était sûr d'une chose : il préférait cette version au dessin animé.

Cette version semblait plus travaillée, et bien que l'histoire modifie certaines choses, ce n'était pas en mal. Certains aspects faisaient quand même très blockbuster, mais ça ne dérangeait pas non plus Stark qui resta scotché à son siège, faisant juste quelques petites remarques par ci par là. Notamment quand il se rendait compte de l'incohérence de quelque chose. Mais ses amis étaient habitués de ce fait. Que Tony, si scientifique aime quand tout semblait réaliste.

Puis à la fin du film, il se sentit satisfait. C'était un bon film, et même s'il ne trouvait pas ressembler à son personnage principal, il trouvait celle-ci suffisamment charismatique pour lui emprunter son apparat. Bien qu'il savait que le costume en lui-même serait sombre, il se dit que ça changerait un peu. Il se tourna tout de même vers Strange alors que le générique de fin apparaissait :

\- En quoi elle me ressemble ?

\- Oh, j'ai dû me tromper. C'est vrai que tu es plus proche du "méchant" des Nouveaux Héros que de Maléfique.

\- ...Stephen, tu as vu combien de Disney ?

Stephen paru avoir un petit sourire mystérieux, et ne répondit pas à cette question, préférant se lever :

\- Bien, je dois rentrer.

Coulson, lui, était ravi. Bien qu'il n'avait trouvé aucun costume à faire, puisque de toute évidence son choix était déjà fait, il était prêt à aider Tony quand celui-ci annonça qu'il validait l'idée de faire un cosplay de Maléfique.

Rapidement, si Stephen rentra chez lui, Phil, Clint et Nat restèrent avec leur ami, prêts à commencer les coutures d'un costume qui allait demander bien du travail.  
Natasha lâcha tout de même, alors qu'ils allèrent dans une salle où ils pourraient récupérer du matériel de couture :

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui irais faire une princesse Disney. Définitivement, je vais faire Kim Possible...  
\- Tu aurais pu vouloir faire Mérida. C'est pas n'importe quelle princesse, lui fit remarquer Clint  
\- Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes avec les archers, Clint.

Le lendemain, il était clair que tout le monde dans le lycée avait la tête ailleurs. Déjà parce que nous étions vendredi, et que ce jour était le préféré de la plupart des élèves. Et ensuite, parce que bien évidemment, tous les élèves semblaient uniquement penser à la possibilité de leur prochain costume. Déjà tout le monde parlait de ce qu'ils comptaient faire, même si certains changeaient d'avis rapidement. Comme Pietro Maximoff qui ne cessait de changer d'idée. Sa soeur prétendait d'ailleurs que ça allait être probablement elle qui choisirait pour lui, puisque sinon il n'allait jamais se poser sur quelque chose.

Le lendemain, Natasha travaillait sur son système de paris. Apparemment, Tony lui avait proposé son aide, et ils semblaient partis sur un moyen électronique. Probablement parce que Howard avait refusé qu'on emprunte une salle pour des pareilles âneries. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'avec une salle ou sans salle, la mise en place des paris existerait. Que le directeur le veuille ou non, d'ailleurs.

Le lendemain, la journée toucha donc rapidement à sa fin. Et Tony, l'esprit ailleurs, commença à quitter le lycée sans se rendre compte que derrière lui se trouvait le capitaine du club de football. Il le remarqua au bout d'un moment, quand celui-ci tapota son épaule.

Tournant son regard marron vers le ciel des yeux de Steve, qui lui souriait doucement :

\- Hey.  
\- Oh, salut, Rogers...

C'était comme, même s'ils avaient un rituel, ils étaient Rogers et Stark. Pas Tony, pas Steve. Comme si cette barrière, ils n'étaient pas encore prêt à la franchir.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Oh ouais carrément. J'ai eu de très bons résultats en science...

Steve savait des choses que d'autres ne savaient pas. Il connaissait le sous-entendu de cette phrase. Il savait que cela signifiait "Papa ne va pas me passer un savon, papa va me laisser tranquille, mon week-end va être tranquille". Et pourtant, il continuait d'appeler Tony, par son nom de famille.

\- C'est bien, ça.  
\- Ouais, et toi du coup ? Ta journée ?

Le blond aurait aimé dire au brun combien Bucky avait encore tourné autour de l'idée du bal. Qu'en ce moment, il n'avait plus que ça à la bouche, mais que ça avait un côté assez drôle. De le voir aussi passionné juste par l'idée de pouvoir finir au bal de fin d'année. Mais cela aurait été révélé l'idée de finir avec Stark durant ce bal.  
Au fond, Steve aurait pu avoir le courage de l'inviter comme cavalier.  
Mais tout était si compliqué. Et il n'osait pas faire le premier pas. Toujours pas.

\- Elle était bien.  
\- Le lycée a un match bientôt non ?

Steve fut surpris. Après tout, Tony n'était pas connu pour être celui qui se renseignait sur le sport. Mais là, il lui faisait une référence à l'éventuel futur match qu'il comptait faire. Le capitaine ne pu s'empêcher de sourire

\- Oui.

Alors, comme si ça semblait logique, ils parlèrent rapidement du futur match, des futurs examens, et surtout, du bal. Encore un peu. Juste assez.

\- Je sais définitivement ce que va être mon costume, affirma Tony  
\- Tu as choisi ce que Strange t'as dit ?

A ça, le brun ne répondit que par un petit sourire et un haussement d'épaule :

\- Je te laisserais le parier avec les autres.

Steve eut un léger rire. C'est vrai qu'il pouvait faire ça aussi.

Le week-end était arrivé.

Steve était content qu'enfin le week-end arrive. Il allait pouvoir souffler, et se consacrer à autre chose. Comme à réfléchir à une meilleure stratégie pour le prochain match de foot, ou même encore à son costume.  
Bucky avait insisté après tout, et était parvenu à faire venir Coulson.

Enfin, parvenir à faire venir Coulson n'avait rien de difficile, surtout quand ça concernait Rogers, bien évidemment.

Ainsi, Steve se retrouva dans son humble appartement, avec son meilleur ami et la personne qui l'admirait le plus, à discuter costume.

\- Il faut quelque chose de prestigieux ! Oh, pourquoi pas te déguiser en empereur romain ? Avait lâché Coulson, l'air enthousiaste, assis sur le canapé de Steve

\- Hmmm moi je pencherais plus pour quelque chose de Disney, pour plaire à Anthony Stark, avait renchéri James, qui pensait bien évidemment au réel plan qu'il avait en tête

Steve les laissait débattre, à vrai dire. Lui-même n'avait aucune idée, et quand il avait proposé "en militaire", James avait refusé disant que ça ne plairait pas à Tony, et que ça ne serait pas un déguisement puisque c'était son futur métier.

\- Ok quelque chose de Disney...

Bien sûr, Coulson pensait au film Maléfique, mais se disait que s'il jouait avec le feu et fournissait à Steve un costume lié à ce film, Tony allait peut-être mal le prendre, puisqu'il semblait évident qu'il allait être au courant que Phil aurait aidé à le concevoir. Il continua de réfléchir, mais en regardant Steve, seule l'idée du prince charmant lui venait. Ca n'allait pas avec Maléfique, puisque celle-ci ne finissait pas avec un prince, bien au contraire. Et avec ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus, sa bonté d'âme, sa gentillesse et son air valeureux ainsi que son courage, Steve avait tout du prince.

\- En prince charmant. Comme celui de Blanche-Neige par exemple.  
\- Celui de Blanche-Neige est faible, marmonna James qui apparemment connaissait un minimum ses classiques. D'ailleurs, ça devait être le seul disney qu'il avait vu.  
\- ...Alors celui de Cendrillon ? Il n'est pas valeureux ou quoi, mais il va à un bal.

Steve les observa, et eut un petit sourire. Il lui semblait avoir vu des images du prince de Cendrillon. Il fallait dire qu'en matière de connaissance de Disney, il était aussi doué que Bucky.

\- Pourquoi pas ?  
\- Moi j'aurais préféré celui de la Belle aux bois dormants, il combat le mal non ? Ca irait bien à punk, qui n'arrête pas de se battre avec les brutes de l'école.  
\- Oui mais...  
\- Mais ?

Coulson déglutis. Retrouver le rapport avec la Belle ne l'arrangeait guère. Mais de toute façon il eut une idée :

\- Je sais comment nous mettre d'accord ! Et si je créais un costume sur mesure à Steve ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Il avait dit ça en se tournant vers le blond qui trouva cela intéressant :

\- ...Mais ça ne va pas te prendre du temps ? Je veux dire, avec le conseil des élèves et le fait que d'autres ont sûrement dû te demander...  
\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai réussi à aiguiller certains élèves vers d'autres gens aussi doués que moi. Eh, je suis pas le seul à faire du cosplay. Et je ne fais que les costumes qui comptent le plus pour moi.  
\- C'est à dire ? demanda James  
\- Pour le moment, celui de Tony, de Stephen et bien sûr, le tien, Steve.  
\- Tu peux me faire le mien, proposa alors James, intéressé

Mais Coulson secoua gentiment la tête :

\- Non, mais tu pourras demander à Wanda. Elle s'y met aussi.  
\- Ok, ok ! Pis de toute façon je comptais acheter le mien.

Steve se tourna vers son ami :

\- ...En qui tu vas te déguiser ?  
\- Haha. Je te laisserais parier là-dessus, comme les autres.

Bucky ne révéla pas son costume, même à son meilleur ami, qui fut un peu déçu.

Mais de toute façon, ils étaient parvenus à arriver là où ils voulaient : il savait ce que porterait Steve et Coulson avait apparemment déjà une idée.

\- ...Tu vas faire un croquis de mon costume, non ?  
\- Oh oui, mais je te le montrerais pas. Ça sera la surprise.

La surprise jusqu'au bout. Bien. Steve n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

Le bal s'avérait mouvementé, et Steve espéra que le plan de son meilleur ami aidé de Coulson fonctionnerait... Sinon...Même s'il ne charmait pas Tony par son costume, rien ne disait qu'il n'irait pas le voir pour cette fois être sincère avec lui-même et ses sentiments. Faire une déclaration n'était pas si difficile quand on était aussi courageux que lui, non ?

Et pourtant si.

Et une invitation, quand on était un archer ?

Clint était en plein entrainement le samedi. Bien évidemment, ça n'avait rien de surprenant, puisque le terrain de sport était ouvert le week-end. Il visait sa cible, il se concentrait bien, mais son regard dériva vers Pietro, et il savait. Il devait bien se jeter à l'eau. Avouer ce qu'il gardait pour lui depuis trop longtemps.

Et puis, si jamais il n'invitait pas Pietro, celui-ci allait être potentiellement vexé.

Ce n'était pas qu'ils sortaient ensemble. C'était plus compliqué que ça. C'était disons un couple qui savait que l'autre aimait l'un, que leur amour n'était pas unique, mais qui ne s'étaient encore rien dit.

Le bal serait peut-être l'occasion d'aller plus loin.  
Et pour aller à ce bal avec Pietro il suffisait d'une seule chose.

\- Eh, Pietro ?

Il avait fini par s'approcher, ayant posé son arc.

\- Oui ?

Et Pietro, sa chevelure teint en argent, son regard fier, s'était tourné vers l'archer.

\- Ça te dit de venir au bal avec moi ?

Comme ça. Entre deux silences. Entre deux entrainements. Entre deux bonjours, deux jours de congé.

Pietro avait souri. Et entre deux flèches qui auraient pu volé si Clint avait essayé, il lâcha :

\- Ok, ça me va.

Ce n'était pas si difficile d'inviter quelqu'un quand on était sûr de ses sentiments.  
C'était même super facile.  
C'est ce que Clint se dit, quand il comprit que son morceau de bal à lui, allait très bien se passer.


	5. Chapter 5

Le conseil des élèves avaient fait fort, et il était surprenant de constater qu'ils avaient obtenus la permission dont ils avaient besoin pour faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Mais de toute évidence, ils avaient réussis à emprunter une partie du panneau des annonces qui se trouvait à l'entrée du lycée, pour y incruster une sorte de boite à paris. Au vu de la complexité de l'objet, personne ne doutait qu'il avait été probablement bricolé par Tony Stark, reconnu pour être un peu l'inventeur de l'école.

De toute évidence, Coulson était parvenu à convaincre Howard de les laisser mettre tout de même en place un système de paris, et une rumeur - toujours ces fameuses - courait comme quoi Loki avait beaucoup aidé à persuader à ce projet, allant jusqu'à défendre Romanoff.  
L'engin à paris était fonctionnel, en prime.  
En effet : Présenté sous forme d'une tablette - qui d'ailleurs avait été plus qu'incrusté au panneau pour éviter les vols -, elle demandait à l'élève de se connecter avec sa carte étudiant et de voter pour les éventuels costumes des élèves dont il tapait le nom à l'aide du clavier inséré en plus pour les plus frileux au tactile. Le tout ayant été même adapté pour les handicapés.

Une tablette en somme, inutile, sinon pour amuser les esprits, mais qui semblait avoir un certain succès. Après tout, le lundi matin venait à peine de s'achever que déjà une centaine d'élève avait déjà voté.  
On pouvait voir cela grâce à la partie publique qui présentait les élèves les plus votés, avec les costumes les plus proposés.

Bucky, qui s'amusait beaucoup des nouvelles technologies qu'il trouvait juste fascinante, bien qu'il fût loin d'être le plus fort pour les utiliser, se précipita pour aller voir ça pendant la pause de midi. Bien évidemment, Steve le suivit.

\- Allez, viens on regarde ce que les gens ont proposé pour toi... Tu vois, tu es limite en tête du classement pour les votes... Si tout le monde n'avait pas voté pour Coulson.  
\- Mais à quoi ça sert de voter pour Coulson si tout le monde parie la même chose ?  
\- Je dirais que c'est pour l'amusement et la facilité. Et l'espoir que quelqu'un le connaisse moins et vote un autre costume pour gagner plus d'argent...  
\- Tu arrives à comprendre comment ça marche alors ? demanda Steve qui lui, était légèrement plus perdu  
\- ...Plus ou moins.

Une voix surgit soudainement derrière eux, une voix qui fit bondir le cœur de Steve :

\- Moi je peux vous expliquer. Vu que c'est moi qui l'ai programmé.

Les deux meilleurs amis se tournèrent en même temps devant Tony Stark. Bien évidemment, Bucky se tenait devant lui avec un sourire en coin et Steve eut juste un sourire simple :

\- Hm d'accord...

Et c'est ainsi que Stark s'avança pour montrer aux deux comment tout cela fonctionnait :

\- Alors vous voyez, si on met sa carte étudiante... Genre la mienne... Bon j'ai déjà voté, mais... Et après on peut voir le top des gens qui ont été votés et... Aha on est quasi en première place toi et moi, Rogers. Hm... Et là, si on a déjà voté, on peut voir quel est le costume proposé le plus populaire de la personne... J'ai mis un seul affiché parce que comme ça... Enfin sauf une fois que tu as voté…Quand tu as voté tu vois tous les votes des gens mais pas qui a voté… Ca y a que Romanoff qui saura… Et sinon.. Le programme reconnait même les mots donnés le plus souvent même quand ils sont différents et avec des fautes... Genre quelqu'un écrit Rogers ou un autre écrit Steve Rogers ou un autre l'écrit avec des fautes... Bref, ça reconnaît.  
\- Tu as bien fait ton travail, Stark, remarqua Steve  
\- Bien sûr, le contraire n'aurait pas été possible. Hm... Et donc on voit que tout le monde sait quel costume va mettre Coulson... Bref voilà. Je peux vous montrer comment voter aussi.  
\- Non ça ira, c'est assez bien indiqué là, fit James en montrant le papier d'explication  
\- Parfait ! Bon et je préviens : mon père n'a autorisé le conseil à mettre cette tablette que deux jours... Tout ça parce que ça pourrait soi-disant trop distraire les élèves...

Steve eut un léger rire et se permit de répondre :

\- C'est un peu le cas. Beaucoup de gens ne parlent que de ça.  
\- Oui, mais c'est le but après... Qu'il y ait du succès, que les gens perdent, qu'ils perdent de l'argent... se permit d'ajouter Tony  
\- Au fait, pour l'argent ça marche comment ? demanda Bucky qui entendit le mot "argent" et qui le retint  
\- Natasha a décidé de jouer les bookmakers, donc elle ira voir chaque élève avec Clint, de ce qu'elle m'a dit, pour les paris. Elle avait déjà commencé avant que je mette la tablette en place.  
\- Elle va y arriver ? demanda James qui songeait au fait qu'il y avait déjà une centaine d'élèves qui avait voté  
\- Oh que oui, je la connais bien, rétorqua Tony avec un air amusé : elle trouvera même les élèves qui oseront se cacher.  
\- Et on peut voter sans argent ?  
\- Oui, je sais que Peter a voté ce matin sans mettre aucune mise... En même temps ce garçon manque clairement d'argent alors je ne lui en veux pas...Et puis je sais qu'il a voté pour la bonne solution pour moi, il est vraiment intelligent.

Steve et James observèrent Tony, après sa tirade sur le jeune Peter Parker. Il y eut un petit moment de silence, et Steve fut légèrement souriant de voir la réaction de Tony. On aurait dit qu'il parlait d'un petit frère, ou même d'un fils. En tout cas, il semblait fier de Peter.

\- Je vois...Je risque de miser sans argent alors. fini par faire Steve qui ne roulait pas sur l'or non plus  
\- Parfait ! En tout cas, amusez-vous bien.

Tony commença doucement à partir, pour les laisser voter en paix, et parce qu'il voyait Natasha lui faire un signe de la main pour montrer où elle se situait et qu'il pouvait la rejoindre.  
Mais James l'arrêta brusquement en lui demandant :

\- Au fait, c'est quoi ton déguisement pour le bal ?

Stark sembla avoir un moment d'arrêt avant de ricaner :

\- Hey, bien essayé, mais ça ne marchera pas. Je te le dirais peut être quand tu auras fini de voter. Juste pour voir la défaite se peindre sur ton visage.

James leva un sourcil, amusé, et secoua la tête :

\- Je vais faire sans, et tu vas voir que je vais gagner.  
\- Très bien.

Steve observe son meilleur ami débattre avec donc la personne qui lui faisait de l'effet, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu plus. Quand Tony fut définitivement parti, le blond observa le brun, l'air un peu amusé :

\- C'était quoi ça?  
\- Un moyen de savoir si ton costume sera en adéquation avec ce que Coulson te fais mais... Finalement c'était plus drôle de le provoquer. Et puis, Coulson doit déjà savoir le costume de Stark à mon avis.  
\- Je vois... Bon, eh bien à toi l'honneur. Vas-y, vote.

Steve montra la tablette pour faire les paris et James hocha la tête avant de s'en saisir et commencer la procédure. Rapidement, il vota pour Coulson, en misant bien sûr de l'argent, puis pour Steve pour gagner plus facilement, et aussi pour voir les résultats.

\- Oh, regarde, quelqu'un a voté que tu te déguiserais en princesse. Il n'était pas loin du compte.  
\- ...En princesse ?  
\- Oui, apparemment aussi en Cléopatre et... Haha, il y en a pleins qui ont voté en militaire, et un a voté pour...

James eut un rire qu'il n'arriva pas à arrêter avant de le montrer à Steve qui put lire "drapeau de l'amérique", ce qui le fit sourire.

\- Les gens ont beaucoup d'imagination...  
\- Bah, après ils ont voté vraiment toutes sortes de trucs. Oh ! Regarde, quelqu'un a voté "en James Barnes".

Steve eut un léger sourire en coin :

\- Je parie que cette même personne a voté que toi, tu te déguiserais en moi  
\- C'est probable.  
\- Et quelqu'un a voté que mon costume serait en Phil Coulson...J'aurais pu y penser...  
\- C'est vrai. Et maintenant je sais que ce n'est pas ça ton costume.

Les amis continuèrent de s'amuser des résultats qu'ils obtenaient, et pour Tony ils purent obtenir les statistiques. Beaucoup avaient parié pour les méchants de Disney à cause de la question posée par Stark durant la réunion, et de toute façon, James resta dans le thème Disney, puisqu'il avait voté "en Blanche-Neige". Ce n'était pas un méchant, mais juste un personnage. Mais ça restait dans le thème. Bucky fut persuadé d'avoir perdu au vu du nombre de vote pour ce personnage, mais il espérait avoir marqué juste.

Quelques instants plus tard, Steve votait à son tour, pour découvrir que si moins de gens avaient voté pour James, les résultats restaient drôles.

\- C'est amusant "en pêche Géante" fit Steve amusé  
\- ...Oui, mais je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi...  
\- Quelqu'un a marqué "en Nuada" je ne sais pas non plus ce que c'est...  
\- C'est dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de précision sur les costumes qu'on ne connait pas.

Les deux meilleurs amis furent d'accord sur ce point.

Tony avait rejoint Natasha, qui avait un petit sourire en coin :

\- Je t'ai vu t'amuser à expliquer ton œuvre à Barnes et Rogers.  
\- Oui et ?  
\- Rogers, il te plait vraiment, hm.

Tony regarda ailleurs, joua avec ses doigts, soupira. Difficile de se cacher quand on était avec quelqu'un comme Natasha. Alors, il répondit doucement :

\- Peut-être que non… Non.  
\- Tu aurais dû attendre de savoir quel était son costume pour voir ce que tu allais faire, non ?  
\- Nat, mon costume est déjà choisi. Et puis, je doute qu'il veuille que je sois son cavalier, je te le rappelle. Et je veux pas qu'il le soit ! Pas lui !  
\- Oh tu sais, Pietro à bien accepté mon invitation, lâcha Clint sans prévenir

Il y eut un silence et la rousse et le brun se tournèrent vers l'archer. Soudain, le sourire de Natasha s'étira largement :

\- C'est vrai ?! Tu l'as enfin fait ?! Tu vois, je t'avais dit, il a dit oui.  
\- Tu avais raison, une fois de plus, approuva Barton  
\- Du coup c'est avec lui que tu vas au bal. Et plus si affinités ? demanda Tony, le sourire aux lèvres  
\- Pour le moment on va se contenter du bal. Mais oui, c'est avec lui.  
\- Et quel est son déguisement ? En profita pour demander Natasha  
\- Oh ça tu n'en sauras rien du tout, parce que je te vois venir pour aller voter...  
\- Moi ? Pas du tout voyons, Clint... fit Natasha de façon innocente  
\- Combien tu penses déjà te faire ? Lâcha Clint qui était sceptique, et curieux à la fois  
\- Rien qu'avec vous deux, pas mal de sous.  
\- C'est un peu de la triche quand même... marmonna Clint  
\- Mais non, c'est juste...Du profit ?

Tony eut un léger rire en les observant. Il savait combien Natasha pouvait être maligne à ce point. De ce point de vue, elle s'alliait très bien avec le "communiquant" du conseil des élèves. Mais bizarrement, Tony avait souvent prié pour que jamais Loki et Natasha ne trainent trop ensemble. Question de stabilité pour l'école. De toute façon, Coulson devait veiller au grain pour que ça n'arrive pas... Tony observa Clint. Clint qui avait réussi à inviter l'élu de son cœur au bal. Enfin, Tony ne se plaignait pas, de son côté il aurait... Il aurait bien quelqu'un.

\- Tu n'as toujours invité personne Tony ?  
\- Mais si.  
\- Mouais. Qui ?  
\- Vous deux.

Natasha lui écrasa le pied. Elle détestait quand Tony faisait ça, à jouer au plus malin. Son ami lâcha un gémissement de douleur et retira rapidement son pied en grimaçant :

\- Eh !  
\- Tu le mérites. Moi je vais avec Bruce, Clint avec Maximoff garçon, et toi ?  
\- Tu es pourtant connu comme le playboy du lycée, Tony. Ça va faire bizarre si tu viens avec personne, précisa Clint  
\- Je récupérerais ma cavalière pendant le bal ! Se défendit Tony, avec un air fier : comme ça je saurais que j'aurais demandé à la bonne personne.  
\- Tu veux dire, ton cavalier ? Le corrigea la rouquine avec un sourire en coin.

Tony secoua la tête. Il adorait Clinton et Natasha, mais c'était deux personnes qui en savaient beaucoup trop sur ses pensées. Parfois, il se demandait s'ils étaient télépathes.

\- Sinon, si tu n'arrives pas à inviter Rogers, il reste Strange, proposa la rouquine  
\- Strange ?! Je vais pas inviter Strange. Il a déjà Ross.  
\- Oh, j'aurais pensé, que tu pouvais quand même fini par dire Natasha en haussant les épaules innocemment

Clint eut un léger rire :

\- Ou Coulson. Vu que Rogers ne l'invitera sûrement pas, vu qu'il doit être trop occupé à essayer de t'inviter toi.

Tony manqua d'avaler sa salive de travers et fixa Clint en secouant la tête :

\- Tu vas pas t'y mettre non plus ?  
\- Eh, Natasha est pas la seule à remarquer les petits détails intéressants. J'ai une très bonne vue tu sais ?  
\- Fais gaffe où je cours vers Maximoff pour dire que tu rêves de l'embrasser. Et je ne garantis pas de le dire à la soeur et pas au frère.  
\- Ok, ok. N'empêche, tu vas vraiment n'inviter personne ?  
\- Personne.

Natasha tapota son épaule, comme si elle compatissait pour lui, avec un léger sourire amusé :

\- Et dire que je te pensais assez courageux pour parler à Rogers...  
\- Je ne veux pas inviter Rogers !  
\- Menteur, lâchèrent ses deux amis ensemble

Tony leva les yeux au ciel, comprenant que de toute évidence il ne pourrait pas convaincre ses amis du contraire. Après, il savait qu'ils avaient raison. Que Rogers était pas mal, qu'il aurait bien aimé approfondir avec lui, aller plus loin. Plus loin que leur petit rituel. Plus loin que leur simple amitié même non confirmée.

Mais il savait que ça serait difficile de l'inviter. Que diraient les gens ? Il ne voulait pas ruiner la réputation de Steve. Après tout, être capitaine de l'équipe de football était quelque chose qui se méritait. Sortir avec un homme était souvent quelque chose qui se méprisait. Même s'il savait que par exemple, Clint n'était pas dérangé à l'idée de sortir avec Pietro. Et puis, lui-même avait une réputation à tenir. Quoique moins. Parce que même son père savait qu'il n'était pas tout à fait hétérosexuel. Mais tout de même !  
En plus, qui lui disait qu'ensuite ça tiendrait ? Qui lui disait qu'au-delà du bal il pourrait continuer de profiter de lui ? Qu'il ne ferait pas son Tony volage et qu'il ne le lâcherait pas ?

\- Je verrais.  
\- Aha ! Tu veux inviter Rogers.  
\- J'ai dit que je verrais !

Soudain, la sonnerie se déclencha, et Tony fut bien heureux d'être sauvé par elle. Ça lui évitait de continuer de discuter de ça.

Ils avaient à nouveau leur petit rituel. Malgré leur constante gêne. Ils étaient là, l'un à côté de l'autre, à la sortie de l'école.

\- Alors...Tu as parié ?  
\- Oui. Sans argent, comme prévu.  
\- Même pour Barnes ?  
\- Oui...Question de principe. Et puis, je ne sais même pas son costume.

Tony eut un petit rictus amusé. Bizarrement, et peut-être parce que le bal approchait toujours plus, les deux avaient de plus en plus de mal à se parler. Comme si le fait de rester à distance, et de ne pas s'inviter mutuellement, faisait qu'ils n'osaient plus approcher l'autre de peur que celui-ci devine la vraie nature de leur sentiment.  
Bien sûr, c'était idiot.

A un moment ils arrêtèrent de parler du bal, et revinrent à des sujets divers. Mais la tension resta. Et Steve qui mourait d'envie de demander à Tony de venir avec lui au bal. Et Stark qui voulait la même chose.  
Deux idiots pourtant courageux mais incapables de l'être plus que ça.  
Voilà ce qu'ils étaient.  
Et le bal approchait à grand pas... Serait-ce alors trop tard à ce moment-là ?  
Qui sait.

A suivre

 **Note de fin :** Si jamais vous n'avez pas compris la référence à Nuada, je vous conseille de taper sur google « Nuada dieu celte » ça sera rigolo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note :** Et voici, peu avant Noël, peu avant Alban Arthuan, la suite et fin de cette fic ! Merci de l'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout. Pour ceux que ça intéresserait je vais mettre en note de fin sur tous les trucs que j'ai utilisé pour l'écrire (des chansons, ce genre de chose)

Les jours étaient passés. La semaine aussi.  
Le jour du bal était arrivé. Un peu trop vite sûrement. On pouvait entendre dans les couloirs, des lamentations d'élèves qui ne savaient pas comment ils allaient faire parce que leur tenue n'était pas encore prête, et qu'ils ne pouvaient décemment pas aller au bal avec un costume incomplet. Mais ce n'était pas le bruit le plus fort. Celui qu'on entendait le plus, c'était les sommes que chacun allaient gagner ou perdre ce soir-là, durant la découverte des costumes des élèves. Natasha comptait bien veiller, avec quelques "sous-fifres" à ce que chaque pari soit tenu.  
Cela avait amusé Bruce, qui lui avait dit d'être prudente, parce qu'elle risquait d'attiser pas mal de déception et donc de mécontentement. Mais il n'avait pas peur pour sa cavalière : Natasha savait se défendre, c'était indéniable.

Pendant ce temps, Coulson était fier de lui et un peu éreinté aussi. Mais il avait fini tous les costumes dont il était le créateur, et il en était heureux. Beaucoup d'élèves l'avaient remercié. Certains parents avaient même tenu à le payer pour ça. La rumeur comme quoi Phil Coulson était un saint se répandait dans toute l'école. Et autant dire qu'il était plutôt content de ça aussi : Phil n'était pas parfait, plutôt fouineur, plus sournois qu'on ne le pensait. Alors qu'on le pense innocent et adorable, avait cet avantage qu'il pouvait continuer de travailler correctement pour le conseil des élèves.  
Même si innocent et adorable, il l'était quand même beaucoup.

La journée fut longue pour la plupart des élèves. Après tout, il fallait continuer d'aller en cours, avec la seule idée que le soir serait fantastique. Ainsi, la concentration et la motivation pour écouter les professeurs, n'était clairement pas au beau fixe. Mais de toute évidence, les enseignants allaient devoir faire avec, parce que ramener les élèves sur terre ne pourraient pas se faire avant le lundi suivant.  
Il y eut tout de même quelques retenues données ce jour-là pour ceux qui allaient trop loin.

De toute façon, la journée passa plus vite ainsi, puisque les élèves passèrent plus le temps à discuter entre eux, qu'à réellement prendre des notes. L'heure de la fin des cours arriva, et les élèves purent rentrer chez eux pour se changer.  
Ce jour-là, le portail d'entrée manqua de craquer sous la masse de personnes qui le passèrent en trombe. Et pourtant, le portail était habitué aux hordes d'élèves. Mais cette fois, c'était pire. Les élèves courraient.  
On entendit d'ailleurs, dans le fond, Pietro Maximoff dire à sa sœur jumelle :

\- A les regarder, je pourrais tous les embaucher pour le club.  
\- Mais tu sais qu'ils ne voudront pas.  
\- Et qu'ils courront moins vite que moi, aussi. Je sais.

D'ailleurs, c'était surprenant que le jumeau qui faisait de l'athlétisme ne fût pas en première ligne pour courir. Mais tout le monde savait qu'il aimait passer le plus de temps possible avec Wanda, sa soeur, et celle-ci n'avait pas eu l'air de vouloir se presser. Donc, il ne s'était pas pressé lui-même. Histoire de ne pas lui imposer de courir pour pas grand-chose.

Tandis que James Barnes courait presque tout devant, son meilleur ami le suivant par obligation.

Quand ils approchèrent du bus qui allait bientôt se retrouver plein à craquer, Steve demanda :

\- On était vraiment obligé de courir comme ça ?  
\- Bien sûr que oui ! C'était amusant, non ?

Steve secoua la tête, avec un petit sourire. Même s'il était vrai que ça avait été drôle.  
Ils devaient se retrouver dans l'appartement du blond, pour enfiler leur costume. D'autant qu'au vu de tous les détails que Coulson avait pu faire sur celui de Steve, il y avait quelques petites choses à vérifier pour être sûr que tout était bon.

\- Je vais enfin pouvoir voir en quoi tu vas te déguiser, fit remarquer le blond  
\- Eh oui. Tu vas avoir la surprise de ta vie.  
\- ...Tu crois ?

Bucky eut un petit rire, et donna un léger coup de coude à son meilleur ami :

\- Tu verras bien. Au pire, je te jure que si tu fais un arrêt cardiaque devant, je te ferais un massage pour te sauver.  
\- C'est trop aimable.  
\- Bon, j'arrive tout de suite, tu m'attends, hm, punk ?  
\- En même temps il y a des détails que je ne peux pas régler moi-même sur le costume donc je ne vais pas avoir le choix...

Son meilleur ami fini par le laisser pour aller chercher son propre costume.  
Steve rentra à son appartement tout seul. Il y vivait d'ailleurs seul. Ses parents étaient décédés alors qu'il rentrait au lycée, et il avait réussi à obtenir de ce qui lui restait de famille, de pouvoir simplement vivre seul.  
Et pour ne pas être un poids pour eux, il avait fait en sorte d'obtenir une bourse lui payant une bonne partie de son loyer et de sa nourriture.

Il entra, déposa ses affaires, prit quand même le temps de ranger ses cours correctement. Autant dire que Steve était une personne plutôt organisée.

Puis, il alla vers sa penderie. Là, où se trouvaient ses habits. Bien qu'il n'en avait pas tant, vu qu'il ne roulait pas sur l'or. Il prit le costume qu'il gardait dans un coin, bien repassé et correctement rangé.

Steve eut un petit sourire.

Et si ça marchait vraiment ? Et s'il pouvait réellement charmer Tony avec cela ? Il serait comblé. Mais il en restait qu'il savait Stark avoir du mal avec les relations de longue durée.  
Et ce dilemme lui brisait le cœur.

Peu de temps après, on sonnait à sa porte. Il alla rapidement voir qui était là, et eut un sourire en voyant Bucky.  
Bucky qui n'avait pas encore enfilé son costume. Décidément, il voulait garder la surprise jusqu'au bout.

\- Allez, on te fait mettre ton costume en premier, et après on passe au mien !  
\- Très bien...

Steve commença alors à enlever ses habits actuels. Se déshabiller devant son meilleur ami n'avait rien de choquant. Les deux se connaissaient depuis si longtemps, qu'à leur souvenir, ils avaient même pris quelques bains ensemble.  
Alors, Steve commença à enfiler son costume.

C'était un costume de prince blanc, avec quelques parcelles bleus et rouges, comme à la ceinture, ou aux froufrous d'épaules. Bucky le regarda faire, et vint l'aider.

\- Coulson t'as même fourni une épée ? fit-il en voyant le fourreau que Steve ramassait pour mettre à sa ceinture

Le blond eut un petit rire et rapidement sorti l'épée du fourreau. C'était une simple arme en plastique, rien de plus. Elle ne pourrait même pas couper du beurre. Bucky eut un léger rire :

\- Tu vas quand même faire avoir un arrêt aux gens qui vont potentiellement nous contrôler à l'entrée. Tu le sais ?  
\- Au pire des cas, ils seront probablement du conseil des élèves, donc ils seront au courant.  
\- Oui, je pense que Coulson n'oserait jamais te mettre dans l'embarras. Et Strange est intelligent...

Steve eut un léger rire et rangea l'arme en plastique dans son fourreau.  
Bucky en profita pour lui remettre correctement son col. D'habitude, c'était le blond qui faisait ça, ayant trop l'habitude d'avoir une tenue parfaite sans accrocs. Mais pour cette fois, c'était son meilleur ami qui s'en occupait.

James l'observa de haut en bas, s'assurant que tout était bon, tournant même autour de lui :

\- ...Tu ressembles vraiment à un prince de Disney.  
\- Tu crois ?  
\- De ce que je sais d'eux, oh que oui. Et si ça ne charme pas ta princesse, je vois pas ce qu'il lui faut.

Steve eut un léger rire. En un sens, il espérait réellement que James ait raison, que ça soit vraiment ce qu'il se passe, que Tony soit charmé par lui. Mais il ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoirs.  
Il laissa Bucky aller se changer et quand il le vit revenir, il haussa un sourcil.

\- ...Je ne comprends pas.  
\- C'est normal, je crois que celui-là, de Disney, tu l'as pas vu.  
\- Oh... Et c'est lequel ?  
\- Alice aux pays des merveilles.

Ce titre n'expliqua pas à Steve pourquoi donc Bucky portait un chapeau haut de forme avec des chiffres noté dessus et une espèce de redingote bien étrange et particulièrement colorée.  
Son meilleur ami dû lui expliquer qui était le Chapelier Fou.

\- Oh je vois ! Oui, si je connaissais ! J'ai lu le livre, quand j'étais petit...Mais c'est juste que...Je n'ai jamais vu le Disney.  
\- Faudra qu'on le regarde ensemble. Tu verras, il est bizarre, mais cool.

Steve eut un léger sourire et hocha la tête.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient en route en direction de l'école.

\- Tu sais que j'ai hésité ? Avec pleins de trucs. Mais je me suis dit que si Stark faisait du Disney et que tu serais un prince presque tiré de Disney, je pouvais continuer jusqu'au bout.  
\- Si tout le monde a pensé comme toi, il va y avoir beaucoup de personnages Disney.  
\- Je crois oui.

Les deux amis rirent ensemble, et continuèrent leur chemin. Ils devaient aller rejoindre les deux jeunes filles qui accompagnaient Bucky pour le bal.

\- Ton costume est quand même redoutablement somptueux, Tony.

C'était Clint qui avait dit ça avec un petit sourire en coin. Tony était arrivé au bal dans les premiers, et la soirée commençait doucement. Déjà pas mal d'élèves arrivaient. Natasha avait déjà retrouvé Bruce, et dansait tranquillement avec lui. Après tout, le point crucial de la soirée n'avait pas encore beaucoup commencé, et si la musique tournait, tout le monde ne bougeait pas forcément, sauf pour rejoindre des amis.  
Clint, qui attendait toujours Pietro qui avait quelque chose à faire avant, était resté avec son ami. Ami qui avait donc arboré son costume de Maléfique, sombre et pourtant élégant.

\- Venant de toi c'est réellement un compliment, lui fit remarquer Tony.  
\- Tu vas faire tomber toutes les dames et messieurs sous ton charme de sorcier ?  
\- Et venant de toi, cette blague est presque triste comparé à ce que tu sais faire. En plus, je te rappelle que Maléfique est une fée, au final.  
\- D'ailleurs, tu aurais pas voulu arriver en retard au bal genre faire "Comment, on ne m'a pas invité ?!"  
\- J'y ai pensé, mais j'avais trop envie de profiter le plus possible.

Il était vrai que c'était son avant-dernier bal de lycée. Après ça, il ne lui resterait alors qu'une année, et ensuite il rejoindrait probablement le MIT, s'éloignerait de ses amis, et surtout, de Rogers. Rogers qui comptait ne pas poursuivre ses études, du moins, pas forcément, pour rentrer directement à l'armée.  
Leurs chemins se sépareraient, et ça, c'était difficile à concevoir.  
Et ce, même s'il restait encore une année à profiter de lui.

Mélancolique, il gardait son verre de jus de fruit en main. Il avait bien tenté de faire rentrer en douce des bouteilles d'alcool, mais Strange l'avait arrêté avant même qu'il n'y parvienne.  
Natasha s'approcha de ses deux amis :

\- Alors, toujours pas de cavalier vous deux ?  
\- Le mien cours vite mais est pas ponctuel pour autant, et celui de Tony est pas encore arrivé.  
\- Je n'ai pas de cavalier ! protesta Tony  
\- C'est vrai, "tu vas attendre que quelqu'un te demander à danser"  
\- Ça et...Je n'ai pas de cavalier, point.

Natasha eut un sourire amusé :

\- Hmhm, si tu le dis.  
\- Je le dis. Et vous savez quoi ? Vous avez raison, je sais comment je vais trouver mon cavalier ou ma cavalière ! J'embrasserais la première personne qui passera cette porte !

Tony s'exclama ça en désignant la porte d'entrée où arrivait les élèves costumés.  
A peine avait-il dit ça, qu'une silhouette fit son apparition.

Blond, habillé d'un somptueux costume blanc, orné de fioritures rouges et bleues, avec une lavallière conçue avec soin, un air presque militaire, mais redoutablement charmant.  
Des yeux bleus, grands, comme lui.  
Tony manqua de s'étouffer en voyant qui il venait de désigner sans le vouloir. Ignorant presque l'homme derrière lui avec son drôle d'aspect de Chapelier Fou et ses deux filles dans chaque bras.

Clint eut un petit rire :

\- Il pouvait pas mieux tomber...

Natasha eut un sourire en coin, et tapota l'épaule de Tony, le poussant en avant :

\- Allez, tu as dit que tu embrasserais la première personne, eh bien le voilà.

Tony se retrouva alors à avancer vers Steve :

\- Hm...Salut.

Steve eut un sourire, trop heureux de le voir :

\- Salut.  
\- Bon tu vois il se trouve que hm... Je viens juste de dire comme un idiot que...

Tony tourna son regard vers Natasha et Clint qui l'encourageaient du regard. Apparemment, malgré lui, l'heure était aux déclarations.

\- Que j'embrasserais la première personne qui arriverait au moment où je l'ai dit et il se trouve que c'est toi mais... Mais je veux pas t'embrasser de suite... Enfin c'est compliqué quoi... Et rah... Tu veux bien danser avec moi à la place ?

Steve sentit son cœur faire un aller-retour, battre les tambours, et tomber en amour. Il manqua d'oublier de respirer, rougis légèrement, et approuva lentement de la tête, avant d'attraper la hanche de Tony - après tout, c'était celui-ci qui jouait le rôle de la fille - Tony qui ne s'attendait pas à ça. Tony qui s'attendait à ce que Steve refuse.  
Mais maintenant que l'un était lancé, l'autre ne pouvait que se condamner, et avouer ses sentiments à son tour.

\- Avec plaisir...Tony.

Alors, rapidement, ce fut comme dans les contes de fées, ou les plus niais des Disney. Bucky se mit dans un coin avec ses deux ravissantes demoiselles qu'il devait caser. Natasha, Bruce et Clint restèrent dans leur espace, observant la scène avec toujours plus d'amusement. Ceux qui dansaient se tournèrent vers eux.  
Tout le monde les laissa passer, et le DJ en profita pour mettre un slow. A croire que même lui savait que le capitaine de l'équipe de football et le fils du directeur allaient très bien ensemble.  
Bucky eut un petit sourire en coin en les observant danser. C'était après tout, lui qui avait tout appris à Steve en matière de danse.

Tony tenait Steve, et leurs yeux se rencontraient. Et Steve hésitait, se disait que ce n'était pas bien, que Tony ne faisait que profiter de lui, que ça serait juste pour un soir.  
Et en même temps... En même temps leurs mains se tenaient, leurs corps étaient si proches. Et que dire de leur visage ? Si Tony avait promis un baiser, il n'était pas loin de le donner au vu de la distance que leurs lèvres.  
Et plus encore : c'était comme s'il n'y avait personne autour d'eux.

Ils dansaient avec passion, alors que Steve montrait ses talents en valse. Le silence était d'or, sauf pour la musique.  
Intérieurement, Stark n'en menait pas large. Il se sentait si étrange. Comme s'il était en train de fondre dans les bras musclés du blond qui le tenait.

Ils n'entendirent même pas les clics des appareils photo ou les élèves qui les prenaient en vidéo.

Ils étaient deux, amoureux, et rien ne pouvait les séparer. Sauf la fin de la musique. Tony sentait qu'après ça il allait perdre son prince. Que ça serait fini, qu'il allait retourner dans sa recherche de cavalier. Que Clint et Natasha allaient l'embêter.  
Il ne voulait pas que ça se finisse là. Il tenta alors le tout pour le tout.

S'accrochant à Steve un peu plus, il alla chercher ses lèvres pour de bon, l'embrassant avec passion. Presque craintif que le blond le repousse. Mais plus que le repousser, Steve répondit à son baiser, prolongeant légèrement. Enfin, quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il alla caresser le visage de Tony.  
Les dernières notes de musique résonnait dans ses oreilles, aussi voulu-t-il en profiter tout de même, avant qu'ils ne soient peut-être obligés de se séparer :

\- Tony, hm... Je sais qu'après le lycée ça va être difficile mais...Je voulais te demander... Est-ce que...Est ce que tu serais prêt à avoir une relation avec moi ?

Il était très sérieux. Et bien que ça semblait presque rapide… Peut-être que ça ne l'était pas tant ?  
Tony sentit son cœur jouer au rodéo et s'envoler bien haut. Mais il hocha lentement la tête, avalant difficilement sa salive

\- Avant que tu dises réellement oui, je veux qu'on soit sûr d'une chose...Je sais comment tu es, Tony. Mais moi je veux plus qu'une simple histoire d'un soir ou d'une semaine. Je t'aime sincèrement. Je t'aime, Tony.

Les deux ne virent pas Coulson sortir les confettis, comme si lui-même avait prévu que ça arriverait. Ils ne virent pas Phil les distribuer à Natasha, Clint, Bruce ou même Bucky pour qu'ils puissent les lancer.  
Tony était trop occupé à remettre son cœur à l'endroit après une pareille déclaration, et Steve à attendre la réponse de celui qui tourmentait son propre cœur.

\- Je t'aime aussi...Steve. Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours...Été très constant mais... Si tu me le demandes, je veux bien faire un effort...Parce que ouais... Je t'aime.

Alors que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau comme pour sceller cette nouvelle relation, ils sentirent la pluie de confetti leur tomber dessus. Mais ils l'ignorèrent, avant de s'observer, les yeux brillants d'un amour puissant.

\- Ca me va... Alors...Hm...Nous sommes ensemble, fit Steve doucement.  
\- Oui, nous sommes ensemble, confirma Tony, plus heureux que jamais.

Steve prit la main de Tony, et eut un rire en voyant ses amis lancer encore des confettis.  
Natasha s'approcha de Bucky, et lui fit en russe :

\- Je suppose que nous sommes de la même famille maintenant, camarade.  
\- En effet, enchanté, belle-sœur.

Bien que Natasha ne fut pas la sœur de Tony et Bucky pas le frère de Steve, tout le monde savait qu'au fond il n'y avait pas besoin de faire partie réellement d'une famille, du moins par le sang, pour en être. Et que c'était le cas pour eux.

Rapidement, le bal prit une douce ambiance romantique, alors que le DJ était décidé à ne mettre que des musiques d'amour après ce à quoi il venait d'assister. Pietro arriva en plein milieu – en retard, comme à son habitude - et se retrouva à faire un slow avec Robin des Bois. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, il avait fait exprès de se déguiser en Marianne.

On put voir aussi Natasha rejoindre Bruce sans attendre, et Bucky trouver chaussure à son pied - ou chapeau à sa tête ?- avec une ravissante Alice. Sans oublier Stephen en Sherlock Holmes qui approchait lentement d'Everett en Watson.  
A croire qu'eux aussi avaient fait exprès en matière de costume.

Mais surtout, on pouvait voir Tony et Steve, qui se tenaient la main, l'air heureux, insouciant de ce qui pourrait se passer après, trop heureux de s'être enfin déclaré, et trop admiratif de l'autre.  
Peter Parker, déguisé en Batman, les observa de loin, et fut trop heureux de voir son idole parmi les élèves, sembler si en joie que ça.

Le bal sembla durer une éternité, et pourtant, il eut une fin. Une fin dans l'émotion, la mélancolie pour certains de devoir lâcher un lycée prochainement. De devoir dire au revoir à des camarades grandioses, et tout ce qui allait avec. Que ça soit pour toujours ou pour quelques mois.  
Et surtout, triste de devoir se dire que les examens approchaient maintenant en grande pompe.

La fin arriva, et si certains rentrèrent avec leur partenaire pour aller plus loin – Clint et Pietro prétextant d'ailleurs un entraînement à l'arc et à la course -, la plupart durent se dire au revoir.

Ils se tenaient la main, à la sortie du lycée. Le bal était passé depuis quelques jours maintenant.  
Tony voulait emmener Steve à un restaurant, et avait obtenu la permission de son père. Le restaurant n'était pas trop loin, ils pouvaient y aller à pied.  
Il restait un jour avant la fin du lycée, un jour avant les examens.

Steve regarda son petit ami :

\- Tu sais... Avec un peu de chance, même si je vais à l'armée, j'aurais assez de vacances pour te revoir...  
\- Tu sais... Avec un peu de chance, on pourra se voir pendant les vacances.  
\- Oui….  
\- Oh tu sais quoi ? Mon père, même s'il m'a inscrit à des camps scolaires, m'a laissé un peu de temps. On va pouvoir se voir, affirma alors Tony  
\- Parfait alors répondit Steve en souriant  
\- Oui, on dirait que tu ne pourras pas te débarrasser de moi, si vite.  
\- On dirait.

Et Steve alla embrasser Tony, content à l'idée de pouvoir le revoir plus souvent que prévu.

Fin

 **Note de fin :** Merci, merci. *confettis* Euhm. Alors pour les anecdotes de fin ! Pour le costume de Bucky bah… Comment dire que j'adore Jefferson dans OUAT ? xD  
 **Note de fin 2 :** Donc ! Cette fic a été écrite sur « Un gars comme toi » du Bossu de Notre-Dame, et sur le « prompt » qui était « J'embrasse le premier qui passe cette porte. » eeeet je crois que c'est tout (j'ai perdu mon plan entre temps). En vrai, je regrette pas que cette fic m'est échappée et se soit fait plus longue que prévu. C'était drôle à écrire.  
 **Note de fin 3 spéciale :** Merci à toi nagron d'avoir suivi la fic tout du long. Et d'avoir patienté malgré les quelques retards =) ! J'espère que cette fin t'aura satisfaite ! n_n


End file.
